


I'm a detective, too

by kiwifangirl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: David Singh finds out Barry Allen is the Flash, Gen, Identity Reveal, POV David Singh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwifangirl/pseuds/kiwifangirl
Summary: "With Barry back on the force, metahumans wreaking havoc and turning his world upside down, and the emergence of the Flash to counter them, David thought about how funny it was for all of these events to coincide. It was like life throwing everything at him at once. He sighed and got back out to his cops."A series of moments from Singh's POV over the show.I loved that scene with Singh in 5x22.





	I'm a detective, too

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

When he got the call that Barry was awake, David let out a deep sigh of relief. “I’m so glad to hear it, Joe. Let me know when I can visit him.” He put the phone down, smiled at Rob and told him the news.  
“Thank goodness,” Rob smiled. “I knew he’d make it through.”  
Singh smiled back, unexpected tears forming at the corners of his eyes. The Captain was a hard man, but David was a gentle soul at heart. Rob pulled him into a hug.

\---

Joe called him when Barry was home the next day… was recovering from a coma always this fast? “Great, I’ll swing by after work.”  
He drove to the West household and was given a warm greeting by Joe. “Come in, he’ll be happy to see you.” Joe smiled and gestured into his living room.  
He walked in and saw Barry on the couch with a bright smile, looking as healthy as the day before that horrible night. David held back a shudder at the memory of Barry’s motionless form laying in a pile of shattered glass and chemicals. Instead he smiled at the sight of the very alive man before him.

Only 25, and he’s already been through so much.

“Hi, Allen.” David smiled widely back, unable to reign in his emotions today. “It’s good to see you up and around.”  
“Hi, Captain,” Barry replied. “Good to see you, too.” He made to stand up-  
“No, stay down, save your energy,” David spoke, uncharacteristically softly.  
“I’ve been down for nine months...” Barry snarked, but he stilled.  
David rolled his eyes. He’s been awake, what, 24 hours and he’s already being a smartass? Figures. He laughed shortly and took a seat in the armchair across from Barry. “How are you feeling?”  
“Surprisingly really good,” Barry replied.  
Singh nodded. “That’s incredible.” He sobered. “You’ve been missed at the precinct, Barry.” He coughed. “The temp’s been on time every day, but their work isn’t to your standard.”  
Barry just started, bug-eyed, for a long moment. Singh could hear the unspoken “He called me Barry?” loud and clear. His eyes glinted in amusement. But it was purposeful. He’d never really shown his appreciation for Barry’s work before, and then they’d nearly lost him.  
“Yeah, uh, I’d love to, as soon as Joe lets me.” He glanced nervously at his father (Barry never admitted it, but it was a given and he knew it).  
Joe smiled maniacally. “I’m going to have to keep you here for the rest of this week, just to make sure you’re okay. I don’t want you out of my sight just yet, son.” He ruffled Barry’s hair which earned him a swat.  
Singh smiled softly. “See you next week then, Allen.” He put a hand on Barry’s shoulder and a fleeting thought told him it felt stronger than expected.  
“See you then, Captain,” Barry nodded. “Thank you.”  
Singh nodded back, said goodbye to Joe, and walked out the door to his car. And if he wiped his face with his sleeve, no one noticed.

\---

A couple weeks later, with Barry back on the force, metahumans wreaking havoc and turning his world upside down, and the emergence of the Flash to counter them, David thought about how funny it was for all of these events to coincide. It was like life throwing everything at him at once. He sighed and got back out to his cops.

\---

About a month after that, David ended up at a call-out which they quickly realised was meta activity. They thought the scene was clear but the assailant showed up out of nowhere, looking angry and holding up glowing hands. They prepared for the blow, but it never came.  
A yellow streak tackled the woman to the ground. He cuffed her with some heavy duty cuffs and she sagged like drained of energy. Oh, she was. The Flash gave us cops a nod and sped away.  
He must have stolen a police radio or something.  
A few minutes later, Allen came running up to them. “Sorry I’m late, my bus-“ he paused. “What happened?”  
“It’s a good thing you were late today, Allen. We were almost blasted by a metahuman.”  
Barry went wide-eyed. “Oh… is everyone okay?”  
“Yeah, the Flash came and saved our asses. There’s the crook.” Barry followed his gaze to the woman on the ground. “Well then, let’s get to work,” Singh finished, and Barry walked to the scene.  
It struck David suddenly that Barry had shown up soon after the Flash had left. He stood still a moment, then laughed silently at the inane notion. He walked to arrest the perp.

\---

Barry’s excuses were getting worse, and he was looking stressed. Not the frantic I-have-so-much-work-to-do but bounding around to do it anyway type of stress, more like weight-on-my-shoulders-stressed.  
David caught him in a corridor. “Everything okay, Allen?” He asked.  
“Oh. Yeah. Well, I’m dealing with some personal stuff right now, but it won’t affect my work,” Barry stumbled over his words.  
Singh nodded. “Take care of yourself.”  
Barry gave Singh one of the most serious expressions he’d ever seen on the young man. “Thanks. I’ll… I’ll try.”  
David kept walking.

A shell-shocked Barry stood a moment, before also continuing on his way.

David thought about Barry’s increasingly weird schedule and the recent Flash sightings. He wasn’t quite able to consider the two being connected. The scarlet speedster couldn’t be someone Barry works with at STAR Labs.  
There’s no way, right?

\---

A few weeks later, the singularity happened, and they lost Eddie. Everyone was on overdrive with the clean-up and damage control. Somehow, the fatigue of the field officers didn’t come close to that of one Barry Allen.

Why is it always you?

A theory was forming in the Captain’s mind. He didn’t like it. It kept pinging in his brain like a text alert every time he talked to his CSI. 

It’s crazy.  
It’s crazy, there’s no way.  
Yet…

He’d been keeping up with Flash sightings. They tended to occur in the night nowadays, and just sometimes in the day when metas were up to something. And Barry was somehow working harder than ever, on time, disappearing less.

The Flash was awarded a key to the city for his efforts in saving Central City. David watched his behaviour, his mannerisms; something he’d never let himself pay attention to before.

And he knew.

It was the same reluctancy to accept praise, the same weary form and the same silent determination that walks into his precinct every day.

Not to mention he was late to the ceremony.

\---

After that day, Barry slowly perked up. David was relieved to see his cheerful energy back in CCPD. Though, he was… different, but in subtle ways you would miss if you weren’t looking. David wondered if anyone else saw it, or just him. There was a new glint in his eyes... something a little bold, and a little dark. He wondered if it had been growing for some time, and he’d only just let himself notice.

Singh told himself that he would not get involved, A) because Barry could clearly look after himself, and B) because he didn’t want to put himself in a position where he could have to speak against Barry. 

(And C), because confronting him would mean knowing for sure.)

Sometimes there would be major news reports of the Flash being in brutal fights, and Barry would look under the weather as he greeted his boss the next day.

Sometimes there would be major news reports of the Flash being in brutal fights, and Barry wouldn’t be at work for a few days.

Those days, David paced his office nervously. Is he okay? Did he make it through?

He always did.  
That should make him worry less. But it doesn’t. He wonders what’s happening in those absent days and realises that he doesn’t really want to know.

When Barry comes back after a few days absence, the snark hides David’s relief. “Sick again, Allen. Whatever shall we do with you?”  
“Sorry, Captain. I’ll catch up on my work as fast as I can.”  
And David cringes inside with guilt.  
(And if Barry catches up a bit too fast to be possible, David doesn’t mention it.)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will end at 5x22. In the meantime...
> 
> Thanks for reading this stream of consciousness! Let me know what you think! And if there's any errors haha
> 
> Also, if you've ever written a Singh POV fic, this is probably inspired by you. Not enough of those out there!


End file.
